


My Eyes Only [RAYLLUM MONTH]

by MikeMcGee, orphan_account



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Slow Burn, rayllum month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/pseuds/MikeMcGee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Four years ago they separated. Now, four years later they're reunited.





	1. Day 1 and 2!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



> I had work yesterday so I couldn't really post something for day 1 but heres a double post! Two days in one Chapter!
> 
> For MikeMcGee

Rayla wrinkles her nose at the sight. Four years has passed since they had brought Zym home. Four years since she and Callum separated. Four years too long. 

Callum stood on the beach, while stars danced above their heads, with a little girl with long black hair. His back was to Rayla and he was giving the little girl all his attention. The child had her hands holding Callum's and he was looking at her with a huge smile. 

It made Rayla's heart blossom. If this little girl was Callum's then Rayla would understand that four years were too long. She would forgive him for ever breaking her heart. The nineteen year old watched from her tree before letting the tears flow. The tears of being four years too late. 

She leaps off the tree and lands softly on the ground. Rayla hadn't wish to disturb them, but in the back of her mind she wish she could've. The human prince had heard her. He was calling out for her. 

Rayla continues on her way. 

But a soft hand found it's way to her shoulder. 

"Rayla, welcome home." The way Callum says that makes her heart burst. 

\--[--]---

When Claudia and Ezran went to check up on Callum and their niece. They were stopped with a heartwarming sight. 

Below the stars, barefeet in the sand, and the calming of the ocean waves; were Callum and Rayla swaying in the moonlight. The little girl was in their arms, fast asleep against Callum's shoulder. Rayla had been laying her head on the prince's other shoulder. 

> It had been poorly interrupted by Ezran. Rayla's back home. 


	2. Now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Confession 
> 
> Day 3 of Rayllum Month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opeli is against elf/human relationships so here ya go! Enjoy 👀

It's been three days since Rayla returned from Xadia. Three whole days of being with Callum, Ezran, Claudia and Zoe (her daughter). She smiles her way down the halls as she meets up with her friends. 

"Well, well, well. Look at who showed up three years later." Someone calls her out from behind one of the statues. 

Rayla turns her head to meet Soren for the first time since she came back. Her hands crept for her blades but someone stopped her. It was little Zoe. 

"Uncle Soren don't be mean to Auntie Rayla!" She mutters as the young man fumbles for words. The little girl looks up at her aunt and smiles. "I saved you Auntie Rayla!" 

Rayla couldn't help but smile. "You did. You're a brave wee one." She whispers ruffling the two year olds hair. 

"So? You came back to heal Callum's broken heart?" 

"Soren! Stop harassing her!" Callum's voice echoes down the hall as the trio turns to find him walking towards them. He didn't look pleased that his friend was still not over the 'but she's an elf!' thing. Callum stands between the elf and human. His back towards Rayla. 

"You're still picking  _ her _ over your friends huh? Typical." Soren mumbles, marching off without throwing a glare at the elf. 

"Meanie!" Zoe says stomping her feet in place. 

Callum smiles at her before looking at the elftress. Rayla was hugging the little girl and was giving her a soft look. She didn't look to see Callum pulling out a blue rose from his jacket. She was too busy smiling at little Zoe. 

_ How can I not fall in love with you?  _ He thought looking at the rose and then back at Rayla. From all the years pining for each other, Callum wanted to be the first to confess. He wants to be her one and only. His princess. 

"Rayla I-" he starts but Opeli interrupts him. 

"Prince Callum! The Duchess of Del Bar has arrived! Please follow me to meet her." The councilwoman says grabbing the prince's arm and drags him away. 

Callum quickly turns his head to watch Rayla pick up something. He dropped the blue Rose in hope that she would receive his message. Her eyes widen as he was dragged down another hallway. 

Rayla was heartbroken yet again. After the dance they had shared underneath the stars and on the beach, her feelings for him were well known. She wanted to be with him. 

To have and to be bold. 

In sickness and in health. 

Rayla had made a promise to herself that she would get the man of her dreams. 

Even if she had to break an arranged marriage.

\--[---]---

Callum quietly looks over at the woman who was sitting in the garden. Her legs tucked into her chest. His heart shatters as he could see tears running down her face. Maybe this wasn't a good time? 

"I know you're here." Rayla calls out lifting her head to wipe her tears away. 

Callum looks at her and for a moment he could only see her. He didn't care about what might Opeli say. He doesn't care about that Duchess of Del Bar. The Duchess's family hated elves. That made him call it off. 

He trudges over to her and sat down beside her. His hands were shaking and all the emotions from three days ago were filling up again. Callum wanted his friend to know his true feelings. How she saved his life? How she influenced change. 

How important she was to him. 

Rayla spoke first, not really looking at him for the longest time. "I couldn't wait to come back to see you guys. I came back to see  _ you _ , Callum." She turns her face away from him. 

Silence fell between them. For Callum it was understanding. But Rayla took the silence the wrong way. She misunderstood the situation. 

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." Rayla whispers while getting up but Callum grabs her wrist. She freezes up. "Callum let go. Your wife is waiting for you." 

_ Now or never.  _

"I called it off for someone I know and trust." 

"Claudia?" 

Callum makes a face. "She's married and besides, those feelings are behind me. You would know the girl." He says looking up at her. "She's great, amazing, beautiful, smart-" 

"Are you talking about Elis?" Rayla whispers on the verge of panicking. 

Callum quickly stands and interlocks his fingers with hers. He moves closer so that she was only inches away. 

"Badass, has two blades that almost killed me once, a beautiful smile-" 

"Callum I-" 

"PRINCE CALLUM! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT _ELF_!" 

Callum ignores Opeli's outburst by placing his head on hers. He wraps an arm around her waist as if he's afraid that she would go away. 

Rayla breaths in his scent. She could feel the icy glare that the councilwoman was giving her. The elf decided to ignore her. She felt Callum kiss her forehead and couldn't help but shiver. 

They wanted this so bad. She had wanted to be with him. It makes sense now. He wanted  _ her _ to be his wife. 

"I know, Ray." Callum whispers pulling her close to him as he turns to face Opeli. 

"You broke the engagement for an  _ elf _ !" 

"I did. My heart was longing for someone other than the one you chose for me. I'm nineteen Opeli. I think it's time for me to make my own decisions." Callum says feeling Rayla lay her head down on his shoulder. "Plus, I love elftresses than human girls." 

Rayla threw the councilwoman a smug smirk as they watch Opeli stalk away. Callum releases her and takes her hands. He throws her a dumb grin as she throws her arms around him. 

They spin and twirl around the garden as the blue rose's around them bud in the moonlight. 


End file.
